


Unfortunate moaning

by Shayliel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Lemon, M/M, Oral Sex, Reader is genderless, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, fluff that gets ruined, soft stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayliel/pseuds/Shayliel
Summary: Canada and reader get frisky and the reader moans America's name during sex
Relationships: 1p Canada/Reader, Canada (Hetalia)/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Unfortunate moaning

Today was the day where you would finally be intimate with your boyfriend, Matthew. You had been planning this for a while, and you were currently working together on your nice and romantic dinner, you were cooking and he was setting the table.  
You could see candles and red wine on the table, as well as rose petals on the floor and the table, you smiled, though your thoughts wandered to your best friend, Alfred. You missed him terribly, but you knew it was best not to think about, especially not with the past you two shared. You shook your head, not wanting to think about that now, not now when you were going to have a romantic dinner with your beloved Matthew.  
You focused on the food, so that it wouldn’t get overcooked.  
Matthew came up behind you, wrapped his arms around you and kissed your cheek, you smiled and let him have a taste of the food. He seemed to enjoy it.  
“Delicious as always, maple”  
You thanked him with a sweet smile.  
Soon you both sat down to eat your romantic dinner, Matthew pulled out the chair for you and you sat down.  
You both got food on your plates and Matthew poured up wine for you and then himself. It was a good bottle of wine, and you had been saving it for months now, for this special occasion. You had even bought special wine glasses for the wine, you had decided on them after reading about wine and how to get the best taste.  
You had dinner and talked about your day with each other, it was nice and your voices were excited yet soft.  
You sipped your wine and thought about the delicious taste, as you teasingly rubbed your foot against Matthew’s leg, he blushed, knowing that you were hinting at what you two had decided a while ago. He didn’t ask you to stop or anything, even though he seemed embarrassed, but you knew he was as excited about it as you.  
Matthew stood up and held out his hand to you, which you happily took, and he led you upstairs, to the bed which was also filled with rose petals and your favourite scented candles were on the night table. You smiled and blushed, it was so sweet of him to make this much of an effort to make it romantic.  
“Are you ready for this?”  
He asked with a soft and caring voice and you nodded with a bright smile, you were more than ready, you had been waiting for this for months.  
Matthew took a deep breath and slowly kissed you, it was a soft and gentle kiss which you happily returned. You both fiddled with his favourite hoodie and pulled it off him, leaving him with his chest naked, and making him blush.  
With gentle hands you undressed each other and when Matthew looked at you, wearing your new lingerie set with an opening at your hole, he blushed red like a beet all over, and it was very easy to see he was aroused.  
You walked closer to him and touched his somewhat erect member, teasing him with soft touches and strokes, which made him moan softly. You grinned and continued to stroke him and then got down on your knees and took him into your mouth, and bobbed your head up and down on his member, he moaned and dug his fingers into your hair, gently guiding your head, though you knew what you were doing and barely noticed his hand.  
He came into your mouth and you grinned up at him, he was blushing like crazy.  
You pulled away and stood up and kissed his cheek, while pulling him over to the bed. You lied down on the bed and made him hoover over you, you both blushed.  
He prepared your hole for his member and thrusted into you, you made a small sound in pleasure and he seemed to be encouraged by your noise.  
He continued to thrust into you and you were enjoying yourself, but your thoughts wandered to his brother, Alfred. You tried to push the thoughts away and focus on your boyfriend, Matthew.  
Your boyfriend thrusted into you and kissed your neck, you moaned softly and touched his body all over.  
You were losing yourself in the pleasure and soon you moaned Alfred’s name, you didn’t realise until Matthew stopped thrusting into you and stared at you with broken eyes, you knew you fucked up. He moved away from you and didn’t even bother looking at you.  
Matthew threw his hoodie at you, with cold and hurt eyes.  
“Leave”  
Your eyes filled with tears and you wanted to beg him to let you stay or at least explain, but he held up his hand and shook his head, knowing what you wanted to do he had already rejected it.  
You held onto his hoodie and got off the bed. You looked at him with begging eyes, but he ignored it.  
You put his hoodie on and left his house in shame, knowing that your relationship could probably never be mended after what you had done.


End file.
